Trails of Blood
by kreela09
Summary: Nephilym loves Grell, but does he love her back? Or is he just using her? Latershe has to confront Demoness Helena about accusations, she turns violent to the she-reaper. Will Nephilym be able to mend the peace with Helena, or will family bonds be broken, will Grell realize what he has or lose her forever? grellXoc, UndertakerXoc, and character death, rated m for later chapters


Anyone who had started reading my fanfics knows I use a lot of OC characters, and incorporate them into the Black Butler-verse. I only own my OC's not any of the wonderful characters of Black Butler, they are Yana-sensei's own! I know that my fics aren't completely in chronological order. I write them as I think and dream them. If anyone has a problem with character deaths DO NOT read. Apologies up front if some characters are portrayed less than correctly don't be a butt about it just let me know nicely, constructive criticism is encouraged because I am not the best at creative writing… or writing in general Thank you once again for choosing to read my work please enjoy!

"Trails of Blood"

Chapter 1

"Return to Pain"

On a cold rainy night somewhere between the world of Reapers and London, England, at a certain red-headed reaper's flat, he sat giggling and teasing a young looking woman. Clearly a reaper when one took the time to look at her eyes, one was the typical yellow-green of a reaper with a ornate gold monocle sat on the crest of her cheek counter weighted by a solid node of gold that hung on the nose bridge arch a gold chain at its outside diameter led down to a ornate clip designed with a black butterfly made of gems. Her other eye was a typical human eye of solid green no corrective lens over it. Her hair the color of clam pearl sat in a large round bun on the back of her skull the remainder of the length pulled through the bun hole and flowed down her back down to her lower back. Her skin had a healthy color too it not as pale as most people, but still light skinned. Overall she didn't look more than 17 or 18 but e all know that reapers never show their true age, this one just stopped ageing at around that time. Even her father who was one of the oldest Reapers only looked to be in his late 20's or in his early 30's.

Grell's actions and flirting making the woman blush her cheeks staining a soft color of crimson which only spurred the male more and more.

"Oh how I missed you Nephilym my darling!"

The red-headed reaper cuddled and snuggled onto the young woman more causing her to blush brighter, she spoke in a shakey soft tone.

"I missed you too Grell-kun."

Grell's affections were a blessing AND a curse. For many years they had been lovers. The on again off again type of relationship was all due to Grell's flighty nature, his habit of falling for, and pursuing other lovers and all between his exotic lustings. Many of her friends warned her a long time ago that it was a relationship not worth the pain and heartbreak. But Nephilym was a foolish young girl back then and very much in love as she is even now. And an even bigger fool to keep taking him back after every one of his failed attempts at a new lover time and time again. She loved the effeminate man so dearly. Sometimes… well most of the time in the eyes of others it looked as if Grell took advantage of the reaper woman's overly forgiving and kind nature. This was true, so very true. Every time a potential lover spurned his advances Nephilym was always there to welcome him back into her heart and home with open arms. Some say that she was his enabler, most just pitied her. He kissed her cheeks, giggling naughtily as the woman's cheeks flushed several shades of red at every little thing he did.

"My, my, such a wonderful color on you my sweet Darling! And here I thought your beauty could not be any greater. It seems I was wrong."

Nephilym blushed more at Grell's words.

"Why must you tease me like that? You've been gone longer than normal; did Mr. Spears give you extra work…or overtime?"

She'd ask trying to ignore Grell's wandering hands.

"Only a little extra work my dear. Hehehehe I was trying to win Bassy's love again."

He sighs longingly with a dreamy look in his eyes. Then fell into a fit of giggling and gushing, much like a teenage fan girl, as he openly fantasized about the tall, dark, statuesque demon of the Phantomhive Manor. How this opened old wounds for the woman. It would not be such a bother to her used to it mostly by now if Grell didn't rub salt into the wounds with all his lusty musings. It all just confirmed again and again the fact that Grell would never truly be hers and likewise she would never be truly his. Over time she accepted these sorrows and bottled them deep down, where they fester and eat away at her little bit at a time.

"Oh… really? Well umm d-did it work… this time?"

She had been brushing the red-head's hair, right before he practically threw himself at her knocking her back against the bedding resting his head on Nephilym's soft bosom. He'd give a dramatically disappointed groan getting himself comfortable.

"No… He rejected me yet again like always. OH BASSY! Why do you torment me so with your handsomeness making me yearn for youuuuu? And then completely reject my affections!"

Once finished with his monologue he nuzzled his face against the silk of Nephilym's corset sighing contentedly.

"What would I do without you by my side, my Darling Nepphy. My sweet, sweet little lover. You make my day brighter when I've been run through the dirt."

She takes the opportunity to interrupt him unable to listen to the sweet lies anymore.

"Please Grelly, you give me more credit than I deserve…"

This just sends the red-head into a fit of giggles having always liked when she used that pet name.

"You say such kind things. Words that I don't deserve to hear…"

Her voice grew softer and softer carrying the weight of sadness with it.

"I need to leave Grell…"

Nephilym got up from under his grip, getting ready to leave the flat having resigned herself to end this charade of a relationship, and gather the pieces of her broken self to mend before they could be crushed further to the point that point of no return.

"Going somewhere Darling Love?"

He asked nervously, he couldn't possibly let her leave! He wouldn't have anyone to come home to; to love him, coddle him or anything that he would typically seek from others and fail. He would have nothing without her!

"I can't stay any longer Grell. I'm going to go move back in with Daddy."

"But why?!"

The red-head scrambled out of his bed throwing a robe over his women's nighty cornering Nephilym at the door.

"Please I can't do it…. I just can't be the third wheel, the "back up", the "other woman!"

She shakes her head wearily he back against the door knob.

"You're not the "other woman" and never have been. You've been the only woman that I've been attracted to, Nepphy."

"What about that red-headed human….?"

She questioned softly pulling away from him.

"Darling, she was only ever just a job, nothing more than that. You're the only woman in my life."

He attempted to throw his arms around her small frame but she had slipped out from the door out to the rainy street quickly getting soaked in the rain. Her wet disheveled appearance seemed to match the way she felt inside, cold and alone. The pearl-haired beauty stood with her back to him, turned ever so slightly to him just for the sake of speaking to him. Mustering all the courage she could to tell him how she felt.

"It's great and all that I'm your only woman but… When will I ever be your only love? When will you stop roaming and stay home and pledge your complete love and loyalty to me?!"

This sudden turn of Nephilym's personality left Grell speechless, the normally quiet, submissive, young reaper was taking a more outspoken demeanor than usual. Grell wouldn't be able to answer her truthfully, he could only sweet talk her and hope for the best, though that was usually pretty easy for him to do since he has done it countless times. He ran up to her soaked figure wrapping her up with him in his robe and held her face close to his.

"Please don't leave me.. I'll change you'll see. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you by my side; just please don't leave me."

Those pleading eyes of his, how they got to her, just as they always had the times before. And as she did every time before; she went back to him. Just like the pushover she was. Returning to the source of what was slowly killing her, whom she could not resist. Grell held onto her stroking the silky pearl color locks in his long slender fingers traced them over the woman's soft lips before giving them a soft kiss, one of many reassuring kisses that he'd shower her with that night.

He would have to be more careful, keep his activities and movements more secretive from her. Shouldn't be too hard; now that she had transferred to Dispatch, from the Secretarial Department as a fully fledged reaper with her own personalized Death Scythe; she would be out on jobs more often and have less time to worry about what he was doing away.

But… could he really change for her….?

Better yet, would he really want to….?


End file.
